Time of Legends
by Wednesdaay
Summary: The Senshi have decided to start their Pokemon journey. On their way, they will meet new challenges, friends and enemies. At the right end their final destiny in the Pokemon World will be revealed... Pokemon x SM I suck at summaries...Ch2 up!
1. Chapter 1: All New Trainers

Yes, well, I decided to start another fanfic. I promise I'll update the other stories as soon as I can!

QQ: You've said that for a long time now…

Me: Shut up:duct tapes QQ's mouth shut: Enjoy the very short beginning chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokemon! The only thing I own is the plot!**

**Chapter 1: All New Trainers**

"I can't believe it! I'm getting a Pokemon!" Usagi squealed. Not that that was a surprise to anyone present. She had been going on like that ever since they had been told by Setsuna they would be getting a new Pokemon. Sure, they had had Pokemon before. During the Silver Millennium. So to them, this was an (almost) new experience.

"Usagi! If you say that one more time, I'm gonna go mad!" Rei yelled at Usagi. Not that that shut Usagi up. On the contrary, it made Usagi squeal even louder. By that time, everyone within a one mile radius had backed away twenty metres.

Soon, to the relief of those travelling with the hyper Usagi, they reached the Lab of Professor Sequoia. Professor Sequoia was a world-renowned Pokemon Professor, rivalled only by Professors Oak, Birch, and Rowan.

"Professor! We're here!" Setsuna called. And after a few minutes of the sound of glass breaking, what sounded like a Flamethrower, and the sound of a stampede of Tauros, Professor Sequoia finally appeared, the hem of her lab coat singed.

"Sorry about that! My Charmander decided to throw a fit, and the Tauros were attacked by my Fearows," She spoke hurriedly, as though she just wanted to get this over and done with. Which was understandable, since the sound of things breaking could still be heard.

Not bothering with introductions, Professor Sequoia touched a blue button, causing the little stand in the middle of the room to reveal eight pokeballs, and one Pokemon egg. Each pokeball had a symbol on it, which on closer inspection was the symbols of each planet, one symbol for each pokeball.

"Everyone, take your pokeball," Professor Sequoia instructed. Everyone complied. As soon as they took their pokeball, the pokeballs opened, and the Pokemon came out.

As the Pokemon came out, everyone heard a certain hyper girl scream. Looking around in alarm, they relaxed when they realised who the culprit that caused Usagi to scream was. It was a Lunatone, and it was a Shiny! The eyes were blue; a sure sign the Lunatone was a Shiny. There was a collective 'wow' from the visitors to the Lab, before they turned their attention back to their own Pokemon.

Usagi's Pokemon was, of course, a Shiny Lunatone.

Rei's was a normal Cyndaquil. It was currently inspecting its trainer's raven hair.

Ami's was a smaller-than-normal Squirtle. The only thing it did when it saw Ami was return to its shell.

Makoto's Pokemon was a normal Chikorita. It tackled its trainer the moment she saw Makoto, knocking the Thunder Senshi over.

Minako's Pokemon was a normal Goldeen, which was currently trying to find water.

Haruka's was a golden Swablu. Of course, it's a Shiny! Right now, it was resting on her trainer's head. Haruka didn't mind, and now it looked like Haruka was wearing a cotton hat.

Michiru's was a green Azurill. Everyone could tell at one it was Shiny. The little Pokemon was bouncing up and down, trying to get into Michiru's arms. Michiru bent down to pick her up, and stood there cuddling the Polka Dot Pokemon.

Hotaru's was a red Duskull. Shiny again (by now the Inners except Usagi were getting a little jealous that the Outers got Shiny Pokemon). Right now, the red Pokemon was floating around the young Senshi's head. Hotaru didn't seem to mind, although Usagi who was close edged away from the Requiem Pokemon.

All eyes then turned to Setsuna, who didn't pick up a Pokeball. She answered their unsaid question.

"I have my own Pokemon." After saying that, she sent out her Alakazam and Absol. Everyone (the humans at any rate) stared, and the two Pokemon stared back.

Michiru was the first one to stop staring, elbowing Haruka and Hotaru, who were beside her. They, in turn, elbowed the others, and the others elbowed the others, in a domino-like fashion.

"What's with the Egg?" Makoto asked.

Setsuna answered for Professor Sequoia, "The Egg is for one of you to look after. Professor Sequoia and I have decided that Michiru can look after the Egg. For now at least. Who it sees first will be up to you." The first person/Pokemon a newly-hatched Pokemon sees, it recognises as its mother/father.

"No fair!" Two voices said in union. The voices belonged to Usagi and Minako. Setsuna ignored them.

"Now, it's time to start your adventure!" The Professor and Setsuna shooed the new trainers out of the Lab, and onto the road.


	2. Chapter 2: First Catch!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Pokemon!**

Before I start typing the story, I would just like to thank **PrincessChibiChibi** for her review!

------------------ooOoo------------------

"That's no fair! Why does Michiru get to hold the egg?" Usagi wailed. The others just ignored them. She had been going on like that for the whole hour.

Suddenly, a rustle in the tree could be heard, and a Pidgey suddenly attacked Usagi's long pigtails. The latter screeched and tried to head for the cover of trees.

"Chikorita! Catch the Pidgey with your Vine Whip!" Someone suddenly shouted.

Chikorita's vines suddenly came out and held the Pidgey in place.

"Go Pokeball!" Makoto shouted.

Once the Pidgey was inside the Pokeball the capture mechanism went to work. After a few tense moments, the Pidgey was caught.

"Yay! I caught a Pidgey!" Makoto shouted. The Chikorita jumped alongside her. Everyone else just sweatdropped, both at Usagi's reaction to the Pidgey and Makoto's uncharacteristic jump for joy.

Soon, the group made it to Viridian City without any more mishaps. Well…not unless you count Usagi screaming and running away at every bug Pokemon she met.

First stop: Pokemon Centre. They were hungry (Usagi especially) and so went to get something to eat. At the all-you-can-eat buffet, guess who are the most? Usagi, with Minako trailing not far behind.

"Hey, I was just wondering…Is anyone here going to go for the Pokemon League?" Rei attempted to strike up a conversation.

Usagi, with her mouth full, attempted to answer, but all she managed to do was to choke on her food. Ami patted her back.

"I think I will," Haruka spoke up. "What about you, Michiru?"

"I don't think I will. To be honest, I'm over fighting," She answered while cleaning the Egg. The Egg itself had moved a few times during their trip to Viridian City, and Usagi was always the first to check whether it was hatching or not.

"Anyone else?" Rei asked.

Usagi, who had finally managed to finish swallowing her food, said, "I will!" she waved her spoon around and accidentally let it go, hitting Nurse Joy on the head. The others sweatdropped.

**A/N:** Sorry about how short that chapter was! And sorry about the lateness of it:strangles homework:

QQ: If you strangle your homework, the teacher will murder you…

Oh yea… :feeds her dog her homework: I'll feed it to my dog instead!


End file.
